50 scribbles
by Arilla Rossi
Summary: Cross Posting 1sentence challenges. Random pairings contain 01 and 02 characters for the most part. Comments of any sort wanted. Second chapter TaichixMimi.
1. Yamato & Hikari Epsilon

Fandom: Digimon: Digital Monsters

Pairing: Yamato Ishida x Hikari Yagami

Theme set by 1sentence: Epsilon

Rating: G - T/PG-13

Notes: My first of these, an addiction to explaining things, thus an abused of anything that could give me more words. Timeline is random and scattered.

#01 - Motion

Hikari watches him go through the motions of life, heart broken, and feels her own heart break at the sight.

#02 - Cool

Its almost too much for her to comprehend how those ice blue eyes make her feel so warm when they look at solely her.

#03 - Young

He doesn't mind she is younger than him, but why did she have to be younger than her brother?

#04 - Last

She wasn't the last person he would have imagined going out with, he was just surprised to find her so high on his list of possibilities.

#05 - Wrong

Yamato doesn't like being wrong, but maybe red heads aren't the prettiest and perhaps brunettes _are_ cuter.

#06 - Gentle

Maybe he isn't as gentle as his brother, but who ever said she wanted to be coddled?

#07 - One

"Remember that one time back in college, we were making out and you rolled off the couch when you heard Miyako coming inside?"

#08 - Thousand

"Yeah, it seemed everyone came over that night and it was the about the thousand fall off the couch that killed my back."

#09 - King

While the rest of them can only see the king of J-rock, a little school teacher see so much more than he thought possible.

#10 - Learn

Sometimes little school teachers can teach a thing or two about love-even to love gods themselves, or so thinks this rock god as his school teacher continues her lesson.

#11 - Blur

No matter how hard she tries, all their pictures come out blurry, but when Yamato suggests keep trying to get that perfect kiss on film, Hikari decides she doesn't care how many roles of film it takes.

#12 - Wait

After telling him to wait with bruised lips, Hika runs off to find that darn tripod.

#13 - Change

When he asked her if she was ready for a change Kari thought it was the end, while Yamato was ready to make a new beginning

#14 - Command

"Ishida, you have one minute and counting to tell me why my sister is crying her eyes out!"

#15 - Hold

He finds himself satisfied just holding her hand.

#16 - Need

But luckily for them both Hikari lives for, _needs_, their kisses.

#17 - Vision

Her light shone through his darkest sunglasses, and maybe that lead him to finally noticing her, and how she had grown.

#18 - Attention

He had all the attention he would ever want (and more) from girls, and yet Yamato finds himself doing anything to have her look at him.

#19 - Soul

Somehow Hikari can peer into his inner-self, even when he tries to hide from himself.

#20 - Picture

Their "perfect kiss" caught on film, with her pink cheeks and swollen lips, is his favorite, but he doesn't show anyone because only he should see her like that.

#21 - Fool

She feels extremely silly for crying over something so minor, and wonders what she has done to deserve this, as the self-proclaimed "Mr. cool", cuddles with her.

#22 - Mad

Hikari definitely isn't a spitfire like others he has been with, but he loves it when she gets mad over other girls flirting with him.

#23 - Child

He can't remember the first time he looked at her as a adult, an contemporary, and not the child he had always seen.

#24 - Now

To think of her as a child now, that would be bad because that would make him the dirty old man.,

#25 - Shadow

He told Takeru about his plans first, because he had promised that at the first sign of a gathering shadow he would have sucked it in and done his best to forget about her.

#26 - Goodbye

Yamato thinks goodbyes aren't so bad when you have someone, not when you get "goodbye" and "welcome back" kisses.

#27 - Hide

"I know you are hiding in there 'Kari, you can come out the easy way or we can have some fun."

#28 - Fortune

Yamato wasn't sure if it was luck, or unlucky to be involved with his best friend's sister; after Taichi found them in a middle of a "session", he came to the conclusion that whatever it was, Yamato wouldn't change them.

#29 - Safe

She had never felt so safe, having dinner with both their families, with her father, brother, friend and lover all there; Yamato on the other hand never felt so scared with not one or two, but **three** men glaring at him and dreaded when 'Kari left to help in the kitchen

#30 - Ghost

If she had seen a ghost of longing in anybodies eyes, Hikari isn't sure that she could have gone through with it.

#31 - Book

It was only an old story book they had both read as children, and she once casually said she would buy it for her class if she could ever find it; he hadn't been expecting such a excited reception when he gave her the copy he had spent the last two months tracking down.

#32 - Eye

When she gets _that_ look in her eyes, he finds it hard to breathe and his breaths get shorter and raspy.

#33 - Never

Yamato would never want do anything to hurt Takeru or Hikari, so he is relieved when his brother gives them his "blessing."

#34 - Sing

It wasn't at a concert, but he still felt it was fitting to propose to Hika with a song.

#35 - Sudden

The thought that one day she'll suddenly see three years differences as too much and leave him lingered in the back of his mind for a few years.

#36 - Stop

Yamato isn't sure how he managed to scream at her to stop, but as he holds her frail trembling frame, he can't help silently thanking whoever might be up there for stopping that car.

#37 - Time

Time brought them together, she grew up as time passed; he broke with time and they found each other just in the nick of time.

#38 - Wash

Somehow Yamato turned out to be more of a house wife than Hikari, but it works better than way because he sings better as he cooks.

#39 - Torn

He surprised himself, he wasn't torn between the two when the red head came back into his life, instead he offered to double date with whomever Hikari set her up with.

#40 - History

Yamato can't help but think it would be easier to ask her father if he didn't have such a long history with this family.

#41 - Power

Yamato doesn't want to think about how many times Hikari's father came to pick him and Taichi up after some prank went bad-Because the man who lost so much sleep, has total power over their relationship and with its progress.

#42 - Bother

Hikari knows better than to listen to Yamato, because she knows when he needs to be bothered.

#43 - God

Yamato never wanted to be a rock god, so he is happy to be with someone who knows that and doesn't care.

#44 - Wall

They both build walls, when they came together they promised to build them together around both of them, to keep the other safe and with them.

#45 - Naked

The first time he saw her without clothes she was 2, stripped and running around the apartment when he came over to play with Tai.

#46 - Drive

Yamato's eyes are wide-this was not the joyous trip he had expected-instead of leaving his wedding with his beautiful wife at his side, he is in a car with his new brother-in-law at the wheel as his bride sits in the back, coaching their very pregnant friend and encouraging the very nervous father.

#47 - Harm

If he had thought his brother would cause her harm, Takeru would have said so at the very beginning, but he has the suspicion it has been going on longer than they'll admit and that means his words couldn't have saved her if they had been needed.

#48 - Precious.

The sight of Hikari holding Mimi & Jyo's baby overloads Yamato's mind, the view is so precious he can't stand it, all he can think of is dragging her to their home, because he wants to see that everyday.

#49 - Hunger

Hikari isn't as bad in the kitchen as her mother, but the unspoken agreement was that he does all the cooking and so he wonders what the occasion is when he walks in to find the table set with food for two.

#50 - Believe

Hikari doesn't just believe Yamato would do anything for his family, she knows without a doubt he will do anything for her and their baby.


	2. Taichi & Mimi Delta

Fandom: Digimon: Digital Monsters

Pairing: Tachi Yagami x Mimi Tachikawa

Theme set by 1sentence: Delta

Rating: K+/G - T/PG-13

#01 - Air

They can agree to disagree, all while sending glares of death to the other; but its best when they agree, like how air isn't really a necessity-not when they're kissing.

#02 - Apples

"Hmm," Tai murmured as he kissed her cheek, "Who told you that I like apples?"

#03 - Beginning

It was technically beginning number 4, but like always, it felt like the start all over again.

#04 - Bugs

She has grown a lot, she isn't that little ten year old sobbing child; now only two things can render her to that stage of fright, bugs and Taichi's face after she's come back.

#05 - Coffee

Mimi doesn't see the attraction of coffee, not one bit; she wonders why as she goes to get Taichi's morning cup ready.

#06 - Dark

Somber colors weren't meant for her, they stripped her of her smile; Tai knew what was coming when she came in, dressed in gray.

#07 - Despair

"This is your fifth goodbye Mimi, when is this going to stop?"

#08 - Doors

Expecting it or not, Tachi couldn't stop from wincing as the door slammed shut, closing her with it.

#09 - Drink

He did what every other young with a heavy heart would, he hit the bar, hard.

#10 - Duty

Tai knew his part by now, wait a few weeks, if she didn't come back he was to go after her and so when three weeks go by, he heads over to the flower shop to pick up some lilies.

#11 - Earth

The earth is quite safe from alien attack, he decided one morning after she convinced him to go out at 5 am to find some dishwasher soap; Just as long as she can make that face and use those eyes, they'd be off to do her bidding in a second.

#12 - End

It didn't end with a bang, not this time, a promise sealed their goodbyes; a promise that this break wasn't for forever.

#13 - Fall

Because it was autumn, and it always happened just in time for them to feel crummy and alone during the holidays.

#14 - Fire

"Watching you with him, is like watching you play with fire Mi." Her friends tell her, shaking their heads; but Mimi was never one to enjoy the cold.

#15 - Flexible

"Uh-huh, yeah…okay" Tachi flipped the phone closed, smiling regretfully at his friends; "Sorry, no game for me, Mimi locked herself out again."

#16 - Flying

Poets have written about the flying feeling that occurs when lips meet; but for Tai and Mimi it happens when their hands touch.

#17 - Food

"Tachi and Mimi are a match made in heaven; he loves to eat food and she likes to make it."

#18 - Foot

Dainty or not, it still hurt crazy when she kicked him in the shin; wrenching herself out of his arms and took off running, leaving him to rub a sore shin and watch her disappear from view.

#19 - Grave

He held her sobbing form as they said their farewells to their friend as the casket was lowered into the soil.

#20 - Green

They come back to visit every year or so, and she remembers to lay bluebells on the patch of grass.

#21 - Head

The only part visible after his arms engulf her slender form is a wavy head of hair; only instead of words coming out a mile a minute, its tears.

#22 - Hollow

Although he tries his best; there are things even Tachi can't conquer on his own, and without Mimi assent its impossible to heal that look in her eyes.

#23 - Honor

As they danced to that old song, she whispered the words into his ear, _"I think we're alone nowthe beating of our hearts is the only sound"_; it was to his credit Taichi excused himself to run his head under the sink.

#24 - Hope

"How Tai, how can I hold any hope for us; when I have attacks every time you're five minutes late?"

#25 - Light

The truth was best spoken by his sister; Light rained down on them, "Pain is as real a feeling as love, good relationships need to be real."

#26 - Lost

Two heads are better than one, two half's make one; so when two find each other their broken hearts become one and he's unstoppable as long as her eyes hold a flare.

#27 - Metal

That is until he tripped on ice, and crashed into a pole, she stayed by his side until he went into surgery.

#28 - New

Sitting in the waiting room Mimi comes up with a new resolution; _no mini skirts until spring has come_.

#29 - Old

When they were younger quiet was rarely comfortable between the two teens, quiet meant that their fight had escalated to silent treatment.

#30 - Peace

Yet as time went on, and their lives got louder and fuller, they relish the sound of nothing, together.

#31 - Poison

He didn't care what was in that lipstick of hers, be it candy or arsenic; he just knew he couldn't get enough of her lips on his.

#32 - Pretty

It all started at age 11 when Taichi, hanging in a tree upside down, smiled at her "Hey Mimi, I think you're pretty."

#33 - Rain

It took another 4 years for her to return the compliment; "You know Taichi, you look pretty fine soaked by the rain.."

#34 - Regret

When asked if they have regrets, Tai doesn't see red heads, no, a somber man with blue-black hair comes into his view; Mimi sees her loved one playing far from her, where he would have been; but in the end their satisfaction always, always, outweighs ideas of a different life.

#35 - Roses

The new girl at the shop is trying to sell him roses, and the lack-wit can't seem to understand he knows she loves lilies over every other flower

#36 - Secret

They were known as such only to themselves, they had lied to everyone; friends and parents, just to sneak away together; so Mimi had to break away from their second kiss before she called Sora.

#37 - Snakes

The truth is Tai was disappointed she didn't run, squealing, into his arms when Iori showed them his pet snake; she instead picked it up and petted it.

#38 - Snow

Although Mimi can understand why everyone gets all excited about kissing in the rain, because it is quite enjoyable; she likes tasting snow flakes as she kisses Tai, much more.

#39 - Solid

Tai's eyes are full of love, his lips full of laughter, but Mimi loves his chest the most because its solid; always there for her to bury herself into.

#40 - Spring

After the cold ruthless winter, Mimi comes back like the sun; shining her smile on all, but most of all on Taichi-because winter is long and he needs sun to thaw him.

#41 - Stable

"Mimi, you need someone who will be there for you, at all times; My life is just too crazy, you deserve a normal life."

#42 - Strange

"Who said I wanted a normal life; Tai, I just want to be with you!"

#43 - Summer

His summer flower, her summer love, the break up always came toward the end of fall as winter's frost begins to coats their hearts; but Tai promises himself one day they'll find everlasting summer.

#44 - Taboo

The thought, idea, mere mention of relationships to come is not permitted, even in jest; for Mimi was never one to plan ahead in love and Taichi can't bare the thought of trying to adjust to anyone else.

#45 - Ugly

He loves that the dreaded words never leave her mouth; she knows better than to ask him if she looks bad in the dress; for if she did, they would never get anywhere on time.

#46 - War

It wasn't a war to end them all, but it was enough to separate the two once again.

#47 - Water

The tears are coming as she whispers into his shirt how much she missed him.

#48 - Welcome

"I'm..I'm glad you came back Mimi," He tells her, holding her close, "I can't tell you how much."

#49 - Winter

Like a bird or some other tropic animal, Mimi feels the need to migrate to warmer places as winter comes and this year she moves into his arms, and his warm body, for good.

#50 - Wood

"Ah, Mrs. Yagami, you said you were looking for a place with wood floors; well I have a beautiful home made for two, perfect for newlyweds."

A/N: Over four months later and I finished what I promised.

It would have been finished sooner, but some were giving me problems. Read and Review!


End file.
